


Assurance

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phemie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phemie).



> Prompt: The car.

“Looking for these?”

Sam knocks his head painfully on the underside of the desk, straightening gingerly.

Phyllis is standing on the other side of the reception, eyebrow cocked, a set of car keys dangling from one sturdy finger.

“Oh thank God,” Sam says. “I must've dropped them somewhere. I thought you might have a spare.”

“You didn’t drop them. The Guv took the car to the shop.”

“Why?” Sam frowns. “There was nothing wrong with it.”

Phyllis shrugs. “He muttered something about loose brakes and stupid DIs getting themselves killed.” She tosses the keys to Sam. “Apparently it’s fixed now.”


End file.
